1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to timing control circuits, particularly to a timing control circuit for a CPU front side bus (FSB) power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer, FSB connects the processor to the north bridge. A fast FSB means higher processing speed, so it is necessary to provide a stable supply power for the FSB. Power supplies with conventional timing control circuits for FSB maybe not be suitable for a large CPU load, such as quad-core CPU. Especially, when the computer is in an instant of being powered on or converting from a sleep state into a wake up state, the current output from the FSB power supplies may be pulled down by the large CPU load, therefore the computer may freeze or reset as a result.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.